I'll never forget about you
by SpontaneousDaydreamer
Summary: You know the story: Bolin loves Korra, but Korra loves Mako. Bolin has always been content to sit on the sidelines, but when Korra gets sick and he attempts to cheer her up by showing her Pabu's new tricks, he ends up deceiving her to get noticed. When the lie snowballs out of control, how will Korra react? Will Bolin be able to explain before it's too late? Borra One-Shot.


**A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a LoK fanfiction, and I hope you like it! Borra is by far my favorite pairing, so I just had to make it about them. xD Any reviews are deeply appreciated! I am always willing to hear some criticism as well, so don't hesitate to give me advice! **

* * *

Bolin stealthily made his way down an abandoned hallway of the air-temple, tugging at the hem of his shirt as he double-checked his appearance in the mirror. If you didn't notice his starling green eyes, you wouldn't really know that the man in front of you was Bolin. His hair had significantly less moose and curl in it than normal, and his usual earth-kingdom attire was replaced with a maroon shirt and pants that he had stolen from his brother's closet.

Yes, Bolin now looked exactly like his brother.

Originally, he had told himself that he had done it for the right reasons, but he had given that up a long time ago. If he was truly honest with himself, he would say that his intentions, while pure, were completely selfish. But he hadn't intended it to be that way; it had just…happened. He remembered the first time he had deceived Korra like it was yester, even though it had been more like a week ago.

Bolin eagerly pushed his way down the same hallway he now stood in, disguised as Mako, Pabu's feathery tail slinking it's way around his neck as he attempted to hang on to his exuberant master, chirping his displeasure as Bolin sprinted excitedly towards Korra's room. She had recently gotten sick with the flu, and Bolin had taught Pabu some new tricks to cheer her up. "It's your time to shine, Pabu! All set to perform for Korra?" The fire ferret squeaked happily in Bolin's ear, then licks his check. Chuckling, Bolin pumps his fists into the air excitedly, then continues walking towards Korra's room. Opening the door gently, he looks down at his outfit nervously, hoping Korra would approve. How could she not? All of his clothes were being washed, so Mako had loaned him a pair of pants and shirt. It looked pretty nice on him, if he did say so himself, and since Korra liked Mako so much, maybe she'll be a bit more friendly to him with this get-up. Bolin had never given up on Korra, even after she had broken his heart, so it was moments like this, alone with his crush, that he valued more than a million euons. "Hey, Korra? Are you in there?" Bolin inquires hesitantly as he looks around the gloomy room. A groan could be heard from under a bundle of blankets that were piled up in one corner of the room. "Who is it? M-Mako?" The avatar asked dazedly, obviously too sick to realize that it was Bolin standing in front of her instead of his brother. Gulping, Bolin contemplated what to say. Mako and Asami were out on a date, and Pema had checked on her recently, so he had little chance of getting caught, but was it right to say he was the popular firebender? It wasn't like he was going to ruin Mako's reputation or anything, but what would Korra do if she found out? What would Mako think? _And all for what?_ Bolin ponders, scolding himself internally. _All for a chance with Korra? Is she really that important? _Bolin sighs, already knowing the answer: yes, she _was _that important, or at least she was to him. He couldn't deny that the sun brightened a little bit whenever he saw her, or how his heart skipped a beat when she praised him. Heck, if she just _acknowledged_ him Bolin was on cloud nine. He has been jealous of his brother when he had stolen Korra's affections, but then he started going out with Asami… but Korra still wouldn't give up on his brother. She only had eyes for the handsome firebender, or so it seemed. And despite everything. Bolin still wanted Korra to be happy. And if that meant pretending to be Mako for a day, then so be it.

"M-Mako? Are you still here?"

Bolin took a deep breath, then cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah. I' here, Korra." Bolin responded, his mimicry slightly off-pitch, but it was obviously good enough to fool the impaired avatar, because her head immediately popped out from under the mass of blankets. "Hey! I didn't think you'd want to see me… especially… with Asami." She yawns, her eyes already drifting closed. "I'd never forget about you. Not in a million years." Bolin responds quietly, as he watches her fall back into a peaceful slumber. Caressing her face gently with his hand, he waits patiently for her to fall asleep, then smiles down at her, the next words he whispered to her were feelings he knew she'd never return, but he said it anyway, not caring about her current state of unconsciousness.

"I love you, Korra."

Bolin adjusts his scarf, remembering how easy it had been that day. She had barely stayed awake enough for him to come inside the room, let alone screw up his (not so clever) disguise. The next few days had become increasingly more complicated, with Korra getting progressively better (and more perceptive), but much like Korra's rebounding health, Bolin's disguise had gotten better, too. He had fixed his hair to look nearly identical to Mako's, and even going to the extreme of having his brother walk in front of Korra's bedroom door at the _exact _time he had wanted to visit, so she would see the real Mako, and be less suspicious should he slip up somehow.

But he wouldn't have to worry about slipping up today.

Today, he was going to confess what he had done to Korra. He was going to admit to disguising himself as Mako, and making her believe the firebender had said all those things to her instead of him, and even worse, when the real Mako was on a date with Asami! It wasn't right, and the guilt had been eating away at him slowly but surely, until Bolin could barely look at his brother without cringing. It was going to drive him insane, but he planned on putting a stop to this nonsense before that happened. For the last time, Bolin adjusts his red silk scarf, which wasn't really Mako's, but the one he had rejected from Asami. As soon as he knocks on the door, a perfectly healthy, hard-headed Avatar's voice rings form inside. "You know Mako, I'm all better now, you should really…" Every word was a tug on the young earthbender's heartstrings, and as he addresses his best friend (and crush), he uses his normal voice, hoping, praying to every God out there that Korra would understand.

"Korra, it's me."

The stubborn female finally twirled around, frowning slightly as she realizes Bolin was wearing Mako's usual outfit. "B-Bolin, what are you doing? Why are you wearing Mako's clothes?" She interrogates him with a fierce gaze that seemed to look right through him. "Where is he, anyway?" She finishes, casting him a venomous look. Bolin looked down ashamedly.

"I- he's not coming, Korra."

"What? What are you talking about, he was supposed to be here by- hold on, are you saying that you've been pretending to be Mako this whole time? How could you?!" She hollers, outrage and disbelief clouding her azure gaze. Her previous disinterest was replaced with pure hatred, and as proof, her fingertips were alit with flame. Slamming her blazing fists of furry down, she screams her hatred for Bolin as she whips around to avoid burning half his face off. "GAH! I just- I can't believe you Bolin! How could you do something like that to me, and to your brother?!" She ends with a disgusted tone as Bolin sighs, and looks away sadly. "I- I just wanted you to be happy. I was only going to show you a few tricks that I'd taught Pabu, but then you thought I was Mako, and you were actually interested in me…" He trails off, and his speech seems to calm her down, though she still hesitates before responding. "Bolin, I know you were just trying to cheer me up, and that you might not have meant to do it, but you still did, and nothing can change that." Bolin nods in understanding. "You're right, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again- but Korra." He murmurs, instinctively taking the young avatar's hands. Green eyes met pale blue, as the duo met in an emotional standoff, their faces inches from one another as Bolin bites his lip. ""Everything I said to you was the truth. I just wanted you to notice me, and I was stupid. I'm so sorry." He finishes in a hoarse voice, salty tears glazing his vision. It was all too familiar for the cheerful earthbender, and he expected the same response.

But instead of being rejected or blamed, Korra wraps her arms around him, and he could feel her rest her head gently against his shoulders. "What? You-you don't hate at me?" She laughed; it wasn't a cruel or hurtful laugh, but a kind one, that showed nothing but kindness. "How could I possibly hate you, Bolin? I mean, it _is _pretty dumb that you thought that dressing up as your brother would help you get to me, but like you said, you only showed me your true feelings. And you said some of the nicest, kindest things anyone has ever said to me. And the person that really meant those things?" She squeezed him, causing Bolin to blush. "Well, I think that person deserves a second chance. I'll never forget about you Bolin, remember that." She finishes with a chuckle as she pokes his stomach playfully. Bolin grins in response, then gasps, his eyes widening with hope. "So, does this mean… you want to see Pabu's new tricks?" Korra is thrown into a fit of giggles, as she hears Bolin's almost child-like glee. "I think it means I'll definitely see Pabu's new tricks." Bolin cheers, bolting up the stairs as he waits for Korra to catch up with him, thinking that this was by far the best day ever.

Because even better than Pabu's performance was the knowledge that his crush was by his side, and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
